User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Lancer's Top 10 Favorite NPCs
Welcome to another top 10 list. This time, I'm going to be telling you what my top 10 favorite NPCs are in Bloodborne. There are a lot of NPCs. Some are really cool, and some are not cool. Keep in mind that this is the opinion of one person, so you don't have to get angry if your favorite NPC isn't on here. Let's go. #10: The Doll I love The Doll. Everybody does. She is probably the most popular Bloodborne waifu. If you don't love The Doll, then you can go to hell (it's just a prank, bro). She is pretty good looking, and is very nice to the good hoonter. She also allows me to level up my stats, which is very important. She fucks me with her prices. That shit is expensive. I've been known to say this about anything involving money: "That's outrageous." Gehrman said that I could use The Doll, but the game doesn't let me. (5 year old girl voice) It's not fair! There is only one thing that I don't like about The Doll (and the entire game): Her mouth doesn't move when she talks. How are words coming out of her mouth if it doesn't move? That makes no since. Why?! #9: Father Gascoigne Gascoigne is awesome. We all know that. He has, in my opinion, the best voice actor in the entire series. His voice is great. He looks like a bad motherfucker, and he is a badass. His dialogue is great. The fight against him is one of my favorites, and pretty much defines Bloodborne. You can summon him, but, sadly, summoning him is kind of a waste of Insight. Central Yharnam is easy, and he barely makes it easier. His lore is really good. I really like Gascoigne, but not as much as some other NPCs, which lands him this low on the list. #8: Henryk Henryk is a badass old man. He's like Captain Price. Age doesn't slow him down. He is really cool. His attire is one of my favorites, and he uses one of my favorite weapons. He is a great summon, which is always nice. His fight is pretty easy for me, but that's because I've gotten good at fighting Hunters. I also really like his name. Henryk is a nice name. If you saw my favorite enemies list, you would have noticed that Henryk was number 2 on that list. My only problem with Henryk is that he never talks. #7: Gehrman Gehrman is a great boss, a creepy old man, and a very awesome NPC. He says some very funny things. My favorite one of his quotes is the one where he says that you can "use The Doll, if it pleases you", or something like that. When I heard that for the first time, I laughed so damn hard. I have no idea why he needs the wheelchair, because he can walk perfectly fine. I really hate that nobody's mouth moves in this game. I know that that is probably a stupid complaint, but it bothers me. That isn't the reason that any NPCs rank low. There are so many great NPCs in Bloodborne, so not everyone can be high on the list. I love Gehrman, but he is not my favorite NPC. I mean, he asked me if he could cut my head off. That is not something that I like being asked! #6: Lady Maria I've talked about how much I love Maria countless times before. I talked about her a good bit in my boss ranking list, so go check that out to see what I have to say about her. I really don't want to talk about her again, because that would waste everyone's time. #5: Simon the Harrowed Simon is awesome. His voice is very nice, he has a really badass weapon, and is just a very cool character. Me and him actually share a trait: We both dislike guns. That makes him pretty relateable. I love how, whenever you attack him and he kills you, he apologizes. That doesn't really seem like something that someone would say to the person that just tried to kill them. When you kill him, he comments on the location that he dies in, saying something that escapes my mind currently. He gets killed by Brador because Brador doesn't want anyone finding Kos's corpse for some reason. I feel bad for Simon. He never asked for this. I don't think that he did, at least. There's only one thing that I don't like about him: He wears the Harrowed Set. Gross. #4: Valtr Valtr is a badass. I love his outfit. He looks like a train conductor wearing a bucket on his head. (Deep Respect) His weapon is cool. His lore is really good. His name is nice. His voice is nice..... when he is not hostile to you or talking about how much he hates vermin. Why does he speak so aggrerssively? Valtr... j-j-jus... just.. j-... DUDE! Calm the fuck the down! I hated Valtr on my first playthrough. I aggroed him after getting some really bad advice from my brother, and he killed me.... somewhere between 6 and 2 times. He was really difficult. I killed him, then that Younger Madaras Twin came out of nowhere, and attacked me, but he was pretty easy. Now, Valtr and The Lancer are not enemies. #3: Brador At one point, Brador would have been at number 1. He is really awesome. He looks super badass. That Cleric Beast scalp is really cool. He has some really interesting lore as well, which is definitely my favorite story of any non-boss character. His weapon is fucking majestic. His voice is sexy as hell. I like it when his voice is quiet, but when you're in his cell, his voice is perfect. And that laugh gives me.... happiness. Brador is really cool. I love how he is able to invade you as a phantom while he is safe and sound in his cell thanks to that stupid little bell that he has. That would be a cool ability to have. I have nothing against Brador. I don't blame him for attacking me. He's just following orders from that corrupt and evil church that he works for, so I won't take it personally. His dialogue could be better, but it's not bad. Brador is a really great character, which lands him this high on this list. #2: Bloody Crow of Cainhurst We all knew that the Crow would be on this list. That should have been very obvious. Everybody knows that I am obsessed with the Crow. I've made fanfictions about him, have maybe 80 different fanarts of him saved onto my flash drive, and he was my profile picture at one point. His lore is very limited, but that didn't stop me from creating my own lore for him. I dress like him kind of in the game, and use his weapons very often. My top 2 are actually tied as my favorite. The Crow would be number 1 if it wasn't for one thing about the number 1 spot. He is never going to be leaving the number 2 spot, though. #1: Eileen The number 1 and 2 spots are both Crows. Number 2 was the Iron Crow (thanks, Zacky), and the number 1 is the Old Crow (thanks again, Zacky). I love both of these characters so damn much. Eileen is very cool. She wears my favorite set, uses one of my favorite weapons, and has some great dialogue. Her questline is one of my favorites in the game. Her voice is nice. You know, as a quick thought that I have, some people think that she's black because her voice actress is black, but she doesn't sound very black to me. Over half of my high school is made up of black people, and Eileen doesn't sound black. Getting back on topic, Eileen and the Bloody Crow both could have taken this spot. So, why am I putting Eileen here instead of the Bloody Crow? For one very obvious reason: She says "hoonter". How could you not love that. She is a hoonter of hoonters. (Deep Respect) Conclusion Do you agree with my list? Let me know in the comments. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts